This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative Core will provide advising and mentoring, financial management, secretarial, and computer support for the entire COBRE Program. Dr. Bruce A. Stanton as Principle Investigator will oversee the administration of this Core. His effort will be split roughly equally among: 1) coordinating the research done on the four individual projects and in the Cell Biology and Imaging core;2) advising and planning with respect to program development, especially the new tenure-track faculty recruitments;and 3) communication and interfacing among the individual COBRE projects and between Dartmouth and Keene State College. Development functions by Dr. Stanton will include most prominently the mentoring of the junior faculty. Dr. Dean Madden, Co-Director, will assist Dr. Stanton, and take-over these administrative duties when Dr. Stanton is unavailable. A Financial Manager will be responsible for financial management of the Program. All ordering and acquisitions will go through this centralized Core. Monthly updates on expenditures will be provided to each of the Project Leaders/Core Directors. The Program Administrative Assistant will be responsible for the Annual Progress reports, organization of all Program meetings, including seminars, journal club, the External Advisory Committee meetings, and other secretarial tasks. In these ways the Administrative Core will provide the infrastructure and organizational support needed for efficient Program operation that will facilitate attainment of our COBRE goals.